Malcolm Landgraab
Malcolm Landgraab is the main antagonist in the video game The Sims Bustin' Out. His main role is to steal possessions from anyone who annoys him or fails to pay mortgage. Malcolm appears at the beginning of every new location. He also appears in the game's ending cutscenes in which he is badly hurt. He is never seen again after Bustin' Out as he makes no further appearances in The Sims series. History Mom's House As it turns out, Malcolm is divorced from Mom who is the mother of the player's sim. Mom is upset over the divorce. To make matters worse, Malcolm steals a motorbike belonging to his ex-wife. The player's sim manages to get a job. After this happens, Dudley or Mimi (depending on the gender of the player's sim) returns the motorbike. The player then moves out and embarks on a new path to avenge Mom. Dudley's Trailer Ashamed of his own son's laziness, Malcolm steals all of Dudley's possessions. This includes an air hockey table and a video game console. Without the ability to get a job, he is left penniless in his own trailer. Despite the unfornate event, Dudley manages to receive help: the player's sim moves in with him. This proves to be difficult, however. The player's sim must clean all the trash left by Dudley. Despite this challenge, Dudley and the player's sim are able to coexist. Overtime, the player moves receives a promotion from his/her. This allows them to buy the possessions that were taken by Malcolm. Without no more need to stay, they move out of Dudley's trailer. Mimi's Place Fed up with his daughter's excessive spending, Malcolm takes Mimi's custom stove and private juice bar. This causes her to become upset and vulgar. Studio 8 ??? Goth Manor ??? Toane's Gym Due to lack of membership, Toane's Gym is unable to pay its mortgage. This results in Malcolm repossessing some of the gym's equipment. Desperate, the owners Max Payne and his sister Goldie look for a total of new sims to join the gym. Casa Caliente ??? Club Rubb Malcolm pays dancers Bing Bling and Mona Lott to convert his warehouse into condominiums. They decide to convert the warehouse into a nightclub. Shiny Things Lab Scientists Makino Nada and Vaughn Braun The Octagon ??? Tinsel Bluffs ??? Pixel Acres Residents Chase Skurtz and Ying Yangst refuse to pay the rent for their home Pixel Acres. They are hippies and believe the land should be free. Angered over the refusal to pay rent, Malcolm steals their ping pong table and tetherball. As revenge, Ying and Chase throw a nudist party and invite Malcolm. While Malcolm is naked, Chase calls the police and gets Malcolm arrested for indecent exposure. However, Malcolm manages to escape indictment (probably through bribery). Malcolm's Mansion In an ironic twist of roles, Malcolm loses his mansion to the player's sim. Mom runs onto the screen and slaps him. Malcolm runs away before vowing he will eventually get his mansion back. However, this never happens. Instead, the player's sim takes control of the mansion and basks in its glory. Fate It's ultimately unclear as to what happened to Malcolm Landgraab after losing his mansion to the player. He may have left for good and never returned since then; as a result, Malcolm never really got his revenge at all. Relatives of the Landgraab still make their appearance in future Sims games, but they serve no purpose to the storyline in The Sims. In addition, the teenage version of the same name is found in The Sims 4, but he is nowhere antagonistic as in Bustin' Out, who is a full-grown adult. Appearance Malcolm wears a white business suit, top hat, and fox pelt on his left shoulder. He wears dark brown sunglasses in the game's cut scenes. Personality Malcolm Landgraab is the epitome of a greedy businessman. He cares more about money than anything or anyone else including his own children. He is social and mingles with the upper class. Malcolm loves to party and he will attend almost social gathering. Category:Wealthy Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Egotist Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent on Version